The Princess of the Mafia
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: All Zoe Negrete wanted was to get her hands on the man who murdered her father, what happens when an FBI agent joins her in helping her catch the murderer?
1. Chapter 1

I am Zoe Negrete, I was only 15 years old when I received the title of 'La Princesa De La Mafia' or 'The Princess of the Mafia, forcing me to take over my father's 'business', making me the youngest female to lead Texas' booming drug and weapons cartel, after I witnessed the murder of my father, Andres Montero-Negrete, at the hands of the man I had supposedly thought loved me, Seth Rollins.

That was only 10 years ago and since then I have made it my lifelong mission to get my hands on that murderer, I have stepped my game up and I won't rest until that bastard is dead by my own hands, but enough of my quest for revenge, I have other important matters I need to take care of

"Zoe, we need to leave in five minutes to meet up with your uncle in Houston" I looked up from a stack of paperwork to see my loyal bodyguard Roman Reigns

I looked at my watch and noticed he was right; I had to leave for Houston and have a meeting with one of my father's business partners, his brother, Alberto Del Rio

"Alright, just let me sign this and we'll get going, where are the other guys?" I asked him as I signed the document and finally stood up, grabbing my gun and my purse along the way

"They're in Baytown; they might have a lead on Seth so they went over there to investigate"

I sighed in frustration, trying not to let that fact bother me

"I know you want to get your hands on Rollins, but you can't focus your energy on him alone, you have a business to run, baby girl" Roman said, ruffling my hair affectionately

"Damn it Rome, I hate it when you're the voice of reason" I pouted, making him smile

"One of us has to be, baby girl"

"Alright, let's get going, I don't want my uncle having a heart attack because of our tardiness" I replied, giving Roman my car keys

"I get to drive? I feel honored" Roman teased, leading us towards the car garage

"Don't get too comfortable, Samoan Thor" I laughed 

I was pulling up to my Uncle Alberto's warehouse when I saw a bunch of cops surrounding the area

"What the hell is going on around here!?" I shouted as I jumped out of my car, Roman close behind me

An officer looked up from his notepad and quickly made his way towards me

"Are you Zoe Negrete?" the officer asked

The Houston Police Department knew who my family was, but never attempted anything against us, due to the fact that my dad would "donate" money to the police in order for them to protect us, mostly me in case something were to happen to him

"I am her"

"I'm Officer John Cena" said the cop as he stretched out his hand and I shook it quickly, Roman doing the same

"What's going on officer?"

"Someone came in shooting up the whole warehouse, attacked the people inside, mostly the person responsible wanted your uncle, Mr. Negrete was badly beaten, he was shot in both legs"

My eyes widened at the news, I held onto Roman's arms as he tried to relax me

"Is he going to be okay, sir?" I asked

"I saw what he looked after we came to the scene, I won't sugarcoat it Miss Negrete, when they pulled him up to the ambulance, he looked unrecognizable, whoever did this messed him up real good" Officer Cena answered sadly

"Oh God…" tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks as Roman held me close to him

"Miss, we need to know, do you know anyone who could be remotely possible for the brutal attack on your uncle?" I looked back at Officer Cena, my eyes quickly changing from sadness to anger

"Seth Rollins…"

"The man that's also responsible for the death of your father?"

"Exactly, before he murdered my dad, he knew that I still kept in touch with my Uncle Alberto because my uncle was the only man who remained faithful to my dad, everyone else in our family would try anything they could to throw them both in jail, but failed, there's a good chance he only attacked my uncle to make a very bold statement towards me"

"What could that statement could that be?" asked the officer

"He's coming for me next" 

After Officer Cena finished interrogating me, he gave me his number and with sincere apologies, he went back to the station to investigate the crime further.

I stayed behind with Roman and looked around the warehouse to find any clues that would pin Rollins to the crime, but nothing helped, I only saw dried up blood, it probably belonged to my uncle

"I know for a fact that Seth was involved" I told Roman as we walked out of the warehouse towards my car

"I believe that too, but since we all know that Seth is a wanted man, not just for the death of your dad, the FBI is most likely going to get involved as well" Roman explained as he got on the driver's side

"Fuck, that's just what I needed, to have more people going after the man I want to kill" I hissed, running a hand through my black hair in agitation

"You still set on killing him, Zoe?"

"That's been my plan since the beginning, Reigns" I looked at Roman, and he knew I meant business when I used his last name

"Let's go home, I wanted to visit Uncle Alberto at the hospital, but I know that the other cartel leaders have already found out, so we have to meet up with them and explain to them the situation" I sighed, staring at the scenery as Roman drove us home

The drive home was silent, but it was a rather comfortable silence, even in the situation I was in, when Roman finally drove up, I noticed there was a black Dodge Charger parked in front of the house

"I wonder if one of the cartel leaders arrived already" I said to Roman as I unfastened my seat belt

I stepped out into the chilly November air, and I was met by my only female bodyguard, AJ Lee

"Z, FBI is here, says he wants to talk to you about something related to Rollins" she told me as she adjusted her earpiece

"You know about my uncle's condition?" I asked her

"Only from what I heard on the police scanner, I'm sorry" AJ replied, her face solemn

"I'm seeing him after I have a meeting with the FBI agent and the other cartel leaders, where is the agent?"

"Den" was all AJ said before she turned and left

"Let's get this over with, Roman do me a favor and go to the meeting hall, I want you to make sure the leaders are all here, I'll talk to the FBI agent on my own" I told Roman as I went towards the den

"Are you sure, Zoe?"

"Positive, I will try not to take too much time, now go" Roman nodded then left

I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was a bit nervous about talking to this FBI agent, maybe the agent was just here to arrest me

I shook my head and made my way towards the den

When I walked into the den, I saw a man in his mid-20's with unruly blonde curly hair in a black leather jacket and black v-neck shirt with dark blue jeans and boots, quite an unconventional look for an FBI agent, but damn did the man look sexy as hell

"Are you the FBI agent that wanted to speak with me?" I asked as I took a seat on the love seat across from him

"I am, I apologize for coming by unannounced, Miss Negrete, but we heard about the attack on your uncle, Mr. Alberto Del Rio, and I have a reason to believe that Seth Rollins was responsible for the assault on your uncle"

I raised my brow in suspicion

"What reason would that be?" I asked the agent

"Most likely he wants to get you next, seeing as he already finished your father off, and now that he's out of the way, he just wanted to send you a message by attacking your uncle" the agent explained, as he took out a pack of cigarettes

"You don't mind if I smoke in here?"

I smiled politely at the agent

"Only if you let me bum a cigarette off of you" I told him, making the agent grin at me before he gave me a cigarette from his pack

"Not a problem Miss"

"Zoe, please call me Zoe" I corrected him

"Alright"

"What's your name?" I asked the agent

"Where are my manners? My name is Agent Dean Ambrose, pleasure to meet you Zoe"

**I have returned! Sorry about the lack of posts, but I've been swamped with work, and just to let you all know, if you are following any of my other stories, thank you, but they are currently on hiatus, but this story will be kept going, I want to thank Willow Edmund for helping me with this story, hopefully it's to her liking and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you, REVIEWS ARE NEEDED IF THIS STORY IS TO CONTINUE! Thanks again for reading if you got this far lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Alliance

Agent Dean Ambrose then took out his badge and showed it to me, I closely examined it and then returned the badge

"It says you are originally from Cincinnati, Ohio, May I ask what brings you to Texas?"

"I wanted to get a new change of scenery, so the branch in Ohio allowed for me and my best friend and partner to be relocated, he was very fond of Texas before he passed away last year" agent Ambrose explained as he took a puff from his cigarette

"My apologies, Agent Ambrose" I whispered

"Thank you and please, just call me Dean; I may be an FBI agent, but I don't like formalities much" said Dean

I nodded in agreement as I noticed I hadn't even lit up my own cigarette

"Hey, can you light me up, please?"

Dean then smiled as he took out his lighter and I leaned in and he lit up my cigarette, for a moment, our hands brushed against each other, and I felt a sharp jolt of electricity run through me

I ignored the feeling completely

"So, Dean, if you suspect that Seth Rollins is behind the attack on my uncle, why bother showing up now? I mean, what I'm trying to ask without being a bitch is, why is the FBI just now deciding to get involved with Rollins if you know that he's wanted for other crimes?"

Dean thought for a moment before he answered

"To be completely honest, HPD didn't want us to get involved, we wanted to get involved ever since we first heard of your father's death, but they told us to back off, we had no choice but to comply, then we heard about Seth attacking more than just mafia leaders, and we basically had to beg HPD to let us get involved, but the fuckers still wouldn't let us get a hand in the case, it wasn't until the attack on your uncle that HPD finally allowed us to team up with them"

"Sounds like something HPD would do" I agreed

"So far, before I arrived here, I had gotten word that Seth had escaped with another guy to Victoria, Texas, the Intel I got was that he has a few "buddies" there" Dean then reached under his leather jacket and pulled out a manila envelope, he then gave it to me and I opened it

Inside was all the info on Seth's current location, his secret hideouts, the people he kept in contact, everything I needed to know about him, was in this envelope

I placed the papers back inside and smiled widely; I then reached over and hugged Dean

"Thank you so much, Dean, you basically did what my men couldn't"

I realized what I was doing, and then quickly backed away, feeling myself blush

"I apologize, I just got excited" I said, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment

"It's quite alright, Zoe, now I-"

"Zoe, all the cartel leaders are here, and they want to see you immediately" I turned to see Roman standing by the doorway

"Alright, Dean, I still want to talk more about this, when would be an appropriate time for you to come by?"

"I actually had an idea, I'm hoping you can allow for me to observe the meeting with yourself and the other cartel leaders, if that's alright with you" Dean suggested as he stood from the couch

"What would you gain from watching a cartel meeting?"

"I'd actually like to align myself with you and your cartel, I could be an inside man for the FBI and help get more info on Seth's whereabouts, plus, I know you really want more info on the leaders, they might not be they claim to say they are, the FBI knows that your cartel is the least threatening when it comes to major crimes, so you wouldn't get any trouble from us, so by helping us, we'll be helping you"

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours?" I asked

"Exactly"

"Roman, what do you think?" I looked up at Roman

"As long as you and your people don't turn your backs on Zoe, I'm on board, now let's go, I left AJ in charge of keeping an eye on the leaders, you know she'll start kicking someone's ass if they even look at her the wrong way"

"Alright well, welcome to The Negrete Cartel, Dean Ambrose, you're officially my second in command" I smiled as I stretched out my hand, Dean just grinned and shook my hand

"Oh, Dean, this is my right hand man and bodyguard Roman Reigns, Roman this is FBI agent Dean Ambrose"

Roman and Dean shook hands, and then followed me as I began to walk towards the meeting hall

"Gentlemen, I apologize for the tardiness, I was just showing my new employee around the house" I replied as I took a front seat on the rectangular table, Dean and Roman standing behind me, AJ nodded at me, then made her way out

"You know damn well I don't like to be kept waiting, Zoe" said Vince McMahon, the only man my father had business with outside of Texas, his cartel was located in Connecticut

I rolled my eyes at him

"You can always leave Vince, no one is forcing you to stay" I growled

"Enough with the chit chat, what happened to Alberto, is he going to be okay?" asked the leader from Victoria, Steve Austin

"From what I know from the cop that talked to me, Seth gave him quite a beat down, says he looked unrecognizable, I have yet to see him, I figured all of you would want info on him first, so I decided to meet up with all of you first" I explained to them, my hands clasped in front of me

"So, I'm guessing you know who gave him the beating?" asked the leader of the cartel located in Brownsville, Mark Callaway, better known as The Undertaker

"Who else, it had to have been Seth Rollins, he's wanted to get his hands on Zoe since he only managed to get her dad, now he's doing all he can to send Zoe a message, by beating the shit out of Alberto, he's obviously sending a message to Zoe that what happened to Alberto is going to happen to her sooner or later"

I looked at the man who had just spoken, Zack Ryder, the leader of the cartel in Dallas, he may look like a Guido wannabe, but he knew how to run the business his father had left behind him, and his explanation was on point

"Who is the new guy with Roman?" asked Christian, the Canadian born leader of the second powerful cartel in Texas located in San Antonio, pointing at Dean

"His name is Jon Good, he just started working for me this morning" I answered

"You and your dad always had the bad habit for picking up strays off the street" grumbled Kane; he was in charge of the mafia in Killeen, Texas

I narrowed my eyes at him, ignoring his comment

"Unless you know a fucking thing about me, I suggest you shut the fuck up" Dean snapped

Kane glared at Dean, while I tried not to burst into laughter

"Enough, since we all know what we're here for, anyone here want to suggest an idea on how to catch Seth, Jon kindly got information on his whereabouts, but since we all know that he moves around a lot, I need someone to keep tabs on him"

"I can do it for you, I'm going to be slowing down transports of guns for a while, the fucking FBI is starting to keep their eyes on me and since my business is mainly guns, I won't be doing much of anything" explained Christian

"Thank you, anything else anybody wants to discuss?" I asked

Everyone shook their heads no

"Then thank you all for coming, if any of you have info on Seth and can't reach me, call Christian, other than that, you're all free to go"

All the cartel leaders then stood up and began walking out, I stayed behind, Roman and Dean took a seat next beside me

"You worried about Seth coming for you next?" asked Roman

"Hell nope, If he truly wants to put me out of my misery, he just has to face me, like a man…"


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting with the cartel leaders ended, I had the urge to visit my uncle, but I knew that the cops would still be snooping around, so I decided to wait until tomorrow to pay him a visit.

Right now, Roman and I were still in the meeting room trying to forget about Rollins for just a little while, and Dean was in the living room talking to his superiors about his plan to help me catch Seth, as much as I wanted that man dead, I was wearing myself out because of him, and I wouldn't let him be the reason I was stressing out

"What do you want to do now, Zoe?" asked Roman

"What I want to do is not think about work, I want to have fun, so you and I are going out to and we're taking Dean with us, that way we can get to know him better, if he wants to help us, I want him to be able to trust us, if he's putting himself on the line for us just to catch Seth, I think we should be able to do the same" I explained

"Sounds good, have anything in mind?" asked Roman

"Nah, not really"

"What about AJ, you'd think she'd want to tag along with us?" Roman wondered, I looked at him in mild amusement

"God Ro, just fuck her already" I laughed as I ruffled his hair playfully

"Shut up Zoe, she probably sees me as only a friend" pouted Roman

"You'll never know unless you ask her" I told him

"Ask her what?" asked a voice behind me

I smiled widely as I saw Dean making his way towards us

"Roman wants to date AJ, but he's too shy" I answered, earning a glare from Roman, I just stuck my tongue out at him

"She looks like she could kick my ass" Dean said as he sat next to me

"She could, I've been on the receiving end of one of her beatings, it's not fun" Roman joked

"So Dean, Roman and I were wondering if you'd like to come and hang out with us for a bit, we'd like to get to know you a bit more"

"Sure, that'd be nice, and my superiors gave me clearance to help you guys out in catching Rollins, we know your dad and the FBI are on good terms, so they won't touch you or your cartel, I can't say the same for your other associates though" said Dean as he ran a hand through his messy golden brown hair

'_If only he were running that hand through my body…'_

I had to snap out the dirty thoughts that were running rampant on my mind

"Zoe, hey are you listening?" Dean asked, waving his hands at me

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I was asking you if you didn't mind me staying here at your place while we do this mission, I won't always be able to drive back and forth to Katy, so I was hoping I could stay at your place here in Baytown, you know make a base here" my eyes widened in surprise, but I tried to keep my cool, hoping he wouldn't notice how happy the idea made me

"Yeah, I don't mind, while we're out, we can drive over to Katy and pick up some of your stuff" I suggested

"Cool, so let's get going, are you still asking AJ to come with us?" I asked, looking at Roman

"Yeah, let me go ask her, I'll meet up with you and Dean the den"

The three of us then stood, Roman went off to find AJ and Dean and I talked on our way to the den

"I like your mansion" said Dean, his eyes wandering around

"Thanks, but it's not really mansion, more like a gigantic two story house, my dad and his family made it with their own two hands, he wanted for me to live the life he couldn't" I smiled at the memory of my dad

"He wanted for me to live a life of luxury, but he also wanted me to learn the value of earning the life of luxury, he taught me to remain humble and be proud of my Mexican and Italian heritage…. My father was a great man, that's why I want Seth dead, he took the only happiness I had in my life and I want to know why, and I'll be damned if he wants to take over as the leader of _my cartel, _if he wants to take over my father's business, he'll have to kill me"

I could feel myself getting angry, so I inhaled, counted to ten, then exhaled, when I opened my eyes, Dean's hands were on my shoulders, as if he were trying to relax me

"Calm yourself, I know that you want to get your hands on Seth, but we have to be smart about this, so I give you my word that I'll get him for you, I'll even give you the honor of pulling the trigger and make the FBI look the other way, but we have to plan this out"

I nodded in agreement, not sure I could say anything without having a meltdown

He then wrapped his arms around me, I sighed in contentment as I felt my arms snake around his waist, breathing in his scent

'_No, I can't fall for Dean; he's only helping me capture Seth…'_

I scolded myself, but I could hear another part of me saying '_Girl, you've fallen hard for this man already and you haven't even known him for a day'_

"Are we interrupting?" asked a voice behind us, Dean and I broke apart and saw AJ and Roman standing by the main entry with sly grins on their faces

"Glad to see you'll be joining us AJ, Roman can finally cease whining like a lovesick puppy" I teased, seeing Roman turning red

"I do not whine like a lovesick puppy" Roman groaned, making the rest of us laugh

"Let's get going, I'm getting hungry" I said, leading everyone out of the house, I turned to face the security guards that were standing by the main gates of the mansion

"Corey and Adrian, me and the guys are going to get a bite to eat, we'll be back later, notify me if anything happens please"

"Yes ma'am"

We all jumped into my car and drove to one of my favorite Mexican restaurants in the Houston area, Doneraki Mexican Restaurant, they had a bar there and live Mexican music there, the ambience was very welcoming and I always had a good time there

When we arrived there, we all took a seat on a nearby table; a young man walked up to us and took our drink orders and then left

"So, Dean you're from Cincinnati, Ohio?" asked AJ as she played with her hands

"Yes, yes I am" Dean simply said

"How do you like Texas so far?" Roman asked next

"I love it, it kind of reminds me of Cincinnati a bit, I was actually assigned to come investigate a child prostitution ring that was going on here in Houston, after my partner and I had shut down the ring and had the guys responsible, our superiors allowed us to stay here for a few days as a reward for shutting down the child prostitution ring, we both loved it here, so we called our bosses and asked to be transferred here permanently, at first they were hesitant because they thought of me and my partner as the best agents in the Cincinnati branch, but they allowed for us to stay in Houston, and all was going well… Until my partner was killed"

An uncomfortable silence filled the booth as Dean told us about his former partner

"I'm sorry to hear about your partner" I whispered, placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder

"Thanks, but I'm sure Sami wouldn't want for you guys to feel bad for him, he died fighting until the end, that's how he would like to be remembered"

We all nodded in agreement and moments later, our drinks arrived, a Corona for Dean and Roman and a Modelo (**a/n: it's a Mexican beer, just in case you were wondering) **for me and a Dr. Pepper for AJ, since she hardly ever drank

We then gave our orders to the waiter and then he left again to get our food

"Alright, since this is a little welcoming for Dean, I was wondering if we could all tell him a little bit of ourselves, I figure if Dean's going to be working with us, he should get to know us as well" I told the guys as I playfully shoved Dean

"I'll go first" said AJ "My actual name is April Jeanette Mendez, I'm a native of Union City, New Jersey, I'm 27 years old and I'm a huge comic book and video game nerd, I'm Puerto Rican but I can't speak Spanish to save my life, I love looking after Zoe, she's my best friend and if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, you better start praying to God because I'll cut your balls and give them to my dog"

"AJ!" I hissed

"I'll take that under consideration" Dean replied, looking a bit worried

Our food arrived and we all dug in, Roman was next to continue the game and was about to start saying some things about himself until my phone went off

"This is Zoe"

"Miss Negrete, please come home immediately, there's an Officer Cena that wants to speak with you, he says it's urgent" rushed Corey, I frowned and looked at AJ and Roman, they looked worried

"I'll be there right away, thanks Corey"

I hung up and took out my wallet

"Let's go, just got a call from Corey, Officer Cena wants to have a word with me, it's urgent" I dropped two 100 dollar bills then quickly made my way out of the restaurant, Dean, Roman and AJ behind me

Once we got in my car, I sped into the highway and tried to make it to my house without incident

"Jesus woman, I want to make it to your house alive, slow down, I'm sure the cop won't leave any time soon" AJ screeched as one of her hands clawed into Roman's shoulder and the other held onto her seat belt, Roman wasn't complaining, he was enjoying every minute of it

I saw Dean was grinning wickedly

"Drive faster" He mouthed, I smiled back and winked at him before I stepped on the gas pedal a bit harder

"ZOE!" AJ groaned

We finally arrived at my house, and we all quickly got out of the car

I walked into the house and saw that Corey was with Officer Cena in the living room, so I quickly dismissed Corey and had him go back to his post

"Officer Cena, what's the emergency?"

"Your Uncle Alberto Del Rio is finally awake, he still can't talk, but he was able to form a few sentences, and he also managed to say who his attacker was"

"Was it Rollins?"

"No ma'am, he says it wasn't a man, but a woman goes by the name of Paige, but he did manage to say that Seth Rollins did send her to attack him"

We all stood still in shock at the news we had just received, Seth had sent a woman to attack my uncle, but why?

"I don't understand, if Seth wanted me dead, wouldn't it have been better to send this Paige woman to finish me?"

"I did some digging and found out that she's a native of Norwich, England, she's a trained close quarters combat fighter and she used to be an assassin for hire before she came to the States" explained Cena as he gave me a file that contained all the info on this woman Paige

"Thank you Officer Cena, this certainly clears up a lot, will I be able to visit my uncle tomorrow?" I asked, handing the file to Dean, who started looking it over himself

"Yes, I'll notify the other officers that you'll be there and to leave you alone for a few hours with your uncle alone"

"Thank you again, Officer Cena, I really appreciate this"

"Just doing my job, I'll keep in touch if anything new comes up" Officer Cena stood and shook all of our hands and began to make his way out

"Well that's quite of a surprise" said AJ as she lied down on the couch

"Who knew Seth had friends, much less friends of the female gender?" wondered Roman

I wasn't sure how to feel about this Paige, the fact that she's somehow in cahoots with Seth shouldn't bother me none, but it did, it bothered the fuck out of me

"I'm going to find more information on this Paige chick, is it okay if I can use your computer Zoe?" Dean asked as he stood

"Sure, AJ can you please walk Dean to the media room?"

"Yeah, follow me Dean" Dean then followed AJ out into the hallway until they were both out of sight

"You still have feelings for Seth, don't you?" I looked at Roman, his face blank

"You know me so well, Thor"

"You have to let him go, it's obvious he wants you dead, he never cared for you Z"

"I know that now, the only thing I want now is to see him six feet under" I answered, getting up from the couch

"You can't be focused on revenge so much, I know the looks you give Dean, and it's obvious you have feelings for agent Ambrose" Roman reasoned

"I have no time for that, I need to get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning Roman" I then began walking towards my room

"Why won't you allow yourself to fall in love Zoe?"

"Because Reigns" I stopped halfway, still not looking at Roman "The last time I fell in love with someone, he ended up killing my father…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dean's Special Lady

The next morning, I woke up and got ready to visit my uncle at the hospital, I had already showered last night, so I just changed into my black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black A Day To Remember shirt, I headed to the kitchen when I saw Dean and Roman talking in the living room

"Oh man, that must've been scary" Dean laughed, holding his sides

"Now that I think about it yes, but back then it wasn't such a smart idea" Roman said, he looked up and saw me standing in front of them

"Morning Zoe, did you sleep well?"

"I did, and you Roman?"

"Like a baby" Roman answered

"Dean, good morning, was the bed comfortable for you?" I asked, taking a seat next to Roman

"It was, thank you for letting me stay here" said Dean, giving me an appreciative smile

"No problem, did you guys have breakfast already?" I asked, pulling my hair up in a ponytail

"I was hoping we could eat something on the way to the hospital, I'm, about to ask AJ if she wants to come along" Roman suggested

"Sure, just let me get my stuff and we'll get going"

"Hey Roman, I was wondering if you could help me with my-"AJ cut herself off midsentence when she stumbled into Roman, slamming into him

"Where are you going?"

"I was on my way to ask if you wanted to have some breakfast with us before we head off to see Mr. Del Rio" answered Roman

"Sorry I can't, I promised Sami Zayn and Bayley I'd help them on their fighting skills, I was actually about to ask if you wanted to help me out with them?"

"Uh yeah, you guys don't mind going on your own, right?"

I looked at Dean and he just shrugged

"We'll be fine, you two lovebirds have fun" I teased, making AJ and Roman blush

(**AJ's POV**)

I smiled as I watched Dean walking side by side with Zoe, I wasn't sure what it is, but I saw something there between her and the FBI agent, it was way too early to tell if it was love, but I was determined on getting them together

"So, where is Zayn and Bayley?" asked Roman as he walked me to the training room

I gave him a devious smile

"I lied"

"What?"

"I lied about having you help me with Zayn and Bayley, I only asked you to stay behind so we could give Dean and Zoe some alone time"

Roman grinned

"You evil little woman"

I simply shrugged

"You're not the only one who sees something in Dean and Zoe"

"You think this is a good opportunity for them to grow close?"

"I sure as hell hope so, I think if Zoe and Dean grow closer, she can move on from Seth completely" I explained as I led Roman to the kitchen

"That's easier said than done, though" Roman told me

"You know, maybe we shouldn't focus so much on Zoe and Dean, maybe we should focus on us"

Roman raised an eyebrow

"Us?" he asked

"Yeah, like for example, why haven't you kissed me yet?" I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes

Roman's eyes went wide

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance before I grabbed him and crashed my lips to his

After a moment of playing tonsil hockey, we broke apart for some much needed air

"I just thought you would only want me as a friend" was all Roman said when he pulled away from me

"I thought the same thing, but I guess that's not the case anymore" I replied

"Well" said Roman "Where do we go from here?"

I smiled wickedly at him

"My bedroom"

(**Zoe's POV**)

I walked with Dean to my car as he looked at the file Officer Cena had given me

"This Paige chick knows how to fight, I looked her up and she was undefeated at an underground street fighting club, she beat a guy up to the point he's still in a coma, she tried to kill the Prime Minister of England, but failed when one of his guards took the hit for him, she came to the States at 18, two months in she met Seth Rollins and now supposedly works for him as his right-hand woman"

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry if this information is hitting a sore spot for you, it's not my intention" said Dean, looking a bit guilty

I felt terribly bad that I made him feel that guilt

"It's alright Dean, I'll admit it does hurt knowing Seth is probably fucking that British bimbo, but it'll make me feel better once I see her and Seth behind bars or better, dead"

"That's what I want to hear, doll" I blushed when he called me 'doll'

I swear this man was making me feel things I had never felt, even when Seth was around, he made my stomach feel all fluttery and stuff, as much as I tried to ignore those feelings, I couldn't

Why does love have to be so complicated?

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked Dean

"I hear Denny's has awesome pancakes" Dean joked

"Alright, Denny's it is, you want to drive my car, agent?" I queried, waving my keys in front of his face

"May I?"

I then threw my keys at him, he caught them in mid-air

"You may, lead the way cowboy"

As Dean drove, there wasn't I could think of to talk with him about, the silence that was engulfing the car was annoying me

"So Dean, any special lady in your life?" I could almost slap myself for asking that question, it wasn't my business to know that

'_Foot, meet mouth'_

"Yes, I do" Dean responded

I could almost feel myself deflate at his answer; I should've known he was too good looking to be single

I then saw him take out his wallet and handed me a picture of a little girl with the most beautiful blue eyes and cutest dimples, it was a female version of the man in front of me

"That's my daughter Chloe, she means the world to me, just too bad her mom is a conniving gold digging bitch"

"She's beautiful, Dean" I replied, returning the picture to him

"Thanks, I love her, even though we have joint custody of her, she won't let me see her at all, but I'm fighting to get full custody of her, I want her to live with me here in Texas but I just don't think I'll be able to win the case, Chloe's mom is just so set on making my life a living hell, she can turn the tables on me, and I hate saying this, but she could win, I do work every day and I couldn't find someone to look after my daughter, I want to get Chloe out of there, I don't want my little girl to be corrupted by that stupid bitch"

I could tell that it hurt Dean that he couldn't be with his daughter; I could see the pain in his eyes

"You don't have to talk about her anymore if it's hurting you this much Dean, I can understand that"

"Thank you, I just figured since I know some things about you, I thought it would be nice if you knew a bit about me, after all, we are going to be working together for the next few weeks, or however long this assignment will be"

"Ok, sounds fair, so do you mind me knowing what your girlfriend's name is?"

"Renee Young, she's a native Canadian but she moved to the States to pursue Sports Journalism, she's an interviewer for ESPN"

"Huh, is she the one that kind of looks like a stick is permanently stuck up her ass?"

Dean laughed

"Yeah, that's her, you watch ESPN?"

"I'm a huge football fan, I'm a Texans fan and New England Patriots fan"

"Ah, so you're a tomboy?" Dean asks

"A proud tomboy, but I have my girly moments as well" I say

"Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for being a good listener"

I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach as Dean gave me a wide smile

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"I think we've been past the point of being friends, doll face"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Then, what are we?"

"I'd like to think we're something more" was all Dean replied

I turned to face the scenery as he kept driving, hoping he couldn't see the huge shit-eating grin that was on my face, and at this point, I wasn't going to deny what I felt anymore, despite the fact that I've only known this man for almost 2 days

It was painfully obvious that I was in love with FBI Agent Dean Ambrose


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chloe

**A/N: JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS ONLY A FILLER CHAPTER, DEAN AND ZOE WILL MEET UP WITH HER UNCLE ALBERTO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME PLEASE! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY SO FAR, R&R!**

Dean and I had just finished eating breakfast and had gotten back on the road to visit my uncle at the hospital, when I heard Dean's ringtone go off

It was AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell'

"Could you please get that for me?" asked Dean as he motioned to the phone that was sitting in the cup holder between us

I grabbed his phone and quickly answered it

"Hello?"

"You're not my daddy" a little voice said on the other line

"Uh, no honey, I'm a friend of your dad's, he asked me to answer the phone for him because he's driving, would you like for me to put him on speaker so you can talk with him?"

"Yes please"

"Alright honey, hang on"

I clicked on speaker and Chloe's voice filled the car

"Daddy?"

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Dean asked

"I miss you daddy, when are you coming down to see me, mommy won't stop talking bad about you, and I don't like it"

My heart twisted violently as I heard Chloe tell Dean what was going on at her home

"Remember what I told you, I love you, and nothing your mother tells you is true, you are my pride and joy"

"I love you too, daddy"

"Hello Chloe, it's nice to meet you darling" I said, hoping I could get a chance to talk with her

"Hi, what's your name?"

"My name is Zoe"

"Are you my daddy's new girlfriend?" she wondered

I felt myself turning red at her question

"I, I'm just his friend" I replied

"Oh, I once told him that I wished he could find a lady that would make him truly happy, mommy always made daddy sad or mad, I didn't like that one bit"

"How old are you sweetie?" I asked, hoping she'd get distracted by the obvious sadness in her voice

"I'm 6 years old"

"You're pretty smart for a girl your age" I complimented

Chloe giggled

"How's school going honey?" Dean asked

"I had made a new friend daddy, her name was Allie, but mommy wouldn't let me play with her, she said Allie is a bad influence on me, she didn't even let me go to Allie's birthday party yesterday, and now Allie doesn't want to be my friend anymore because I couldn't go to her party"

Dean was slowly yet surely losing his cool; his knuckles were turning white as he gripped onto the steering wheel, I placed a free hand on his and gently squeezed it, I then felt his grip on the wheel relax

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry I can't be there for you, but I'm trying to get you to come live with me here in Texas, you'd love it, they have a big zoo here in Houston that you'd love, they have your favorite animals there"

"They have cheetahs?" Chloe asked excitedly

"Sure do, baby doll"

I then heard Chloe sniffling

"Daddy, I miss you" at this point Chloe was already sobbing

"Don't cry baby"

"I just wish mommy wasn't so mean to you"

"Chloe, you want to know what makes me feel better when I'm feeling down."

"What?"

"Singing, what's your favorite song?"

"Well, my dad always sang 'you are my sunshine' when I was a bit smaller"

"Okay, you want to sing that with me, I think it'll make you feel better"

"Okay, Miss Zoe"

I smiled as I began to sing with her

'_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_(Chorus)_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You never know dear, how much I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away…'_

As soon as Chloe and I finished singing, I could hear Chloe giggling a bit

"You have a pretty singing voice, Miss Zoe"

"Thank you; you're not so bad yourself, Miss Chloe"

"I have to go, I think I hear mommy coming, I love you daddy"

"I'll always love you, princess"

Then, the line went dead

I saw that Dean's eyes were getting watery

"Dean, I-"

"Can we please make a pit stop, I need some air"

"Of course, there's a rest stop at the next exit, we can stop there" I told him as I placed his phone in the cup holder

Once we reached the rest stop, he quickly took off his seat belt and got out of the car, slamming the door with great force

I got out and followed him, hoping he wouldn't go and do something stupid

Dean then stopped in front of a large oak tree and began punching the crap out of it

"Stop it Dean, this isn't helping you and you know it"

Dean wouldn't listen and just kept slamming his fist into the tree

I then decided to take action; he brought his hand back to hit the tree again, so I quickly got in front of him to prevent him hitting the poor tree

"Enough Dean"

Dean was heavily breathing and then looked at his hands, they were covered in blood

"It fucking kills me knowing my daughter, the only light in this fucked up life of mine, is going through hell at the hands of the woman that's supposed to care for her, not treat her like shit, I told myself one day that if I ever had kids, I would never ever allow for them to go through the hell that I went through when I lived with my own mother, and now it fucking seems that I'm doing the same damn shit by leaving her with that bitch of an ex, I should've taken her with me, I should've protected her, I-"

Dean then fell on his knees, sobbing

It broke my heart to see this seemingly tough man crumble to pieces, I slowly walked up to him and without a word, I wrapped my arms around him and I ran my hands through his hair in a soothing manner

"Let it out Dean, its okay, I'm right here with you"

I then felt Dean's arms around me as he kept crying

A few moments later, Dean's sobs died down and I slowly moved away from him

"How are you feeling now?" I asked him, placing my hands on his sagged shoulders

"A bit better now, thank you"

"Come on, let's get your hands cleaned up, I have a first aid kit in the glove compartment"

I then helped Dean up and gently lead him back to the car, trying not to hurt Dean's hands more

"Zoe…"

I turned to look at him, his face was inches from mine, and I knew I should back away, but I couldn't

God only knows what was going through my head when I noticed Dean leaning down towards me

"If you want me to stop, just say so…" I heard Dean say to me

I gently shook my head

"I want this just as much as you"

And without any further notice, our lips met

It was the greatest feeling in the world when Dean had his lips on mine, I felt like I was on a cloud

I felt Dean's tongue trying to part my lips, and I was eagerly happy to comply

Soon, our tongues met and I shit you not, it was magical, my foot even popped up in the air

Eventually, we had to part so we could get air

I felt Dean's bloody hands caress my cheek and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes as he did so

"You have no idea what you've done to me, Zoe"

I opened my eyes and I smiled

"I thought I would be the one to say that" I teased

"You know that this means you're mine now right?"

"I was yours from the beginning, Agent Ambrose"

"I give you my word Zoe, I'll help you get revenge on Seth, and I'll let you have the pleasure of having him beg for his life as you pull the trigger on his head"

"You truly know the way to my heart" I laughed

I then took Dean's hands in mine and gently kissed them, trying not to irritate the bruises that were quickly forming

"I want to help you get Chloe back, and I will, just like you're giving me your word that you'll help me end Seth Rollins, I give you my word that when this is all said and done, I'll have your baby girl in your arms once again, for good this time"

Dean then took his hands from mine, only to hug me again, kissing my forehead

"Thank you"

"I don't know what's in store for us Dean, but as long as you're with me every step of the way, I know I'll be able to overcome it" I told him

"Don't you worry about the future Zoe, what matters now is that we're in the present, together"


End file.
